Paul's Imprint
by amy161
Summary: On the day when Bella goes to the beach with Mike and Angela what happens if she meets Paul and he imprints? My first story.
1. 1 First sight

**Hi, this is my first story, so i know its probably not very good, and i am very nervous! But hopefully you might like it and please review because i'm very worried about this!**

Bella sat with Angela on the driftwood log, trying to work out why she recognised the boy from La Push. They said his name was Jacob but she still couldn't work it out. As she looked around the circle her eyes met with the eyes of one of the other boys, and the world around her seemed to stop. All that mattered to Bella at that point was his deep brown eyes and his tousled black hair. All her questions about Edward and who Jacob was no longer mattered.

They stared into each others eyes for who knows how long before he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile seemed to widen at that and he pushed himself off the ground and came over to her.

"Want to go for a walk?" He looked down at her hopefully, and she couldn't help but agree.

"Sure." Bella grinned at Angela and got up off the log. As she looked back down at Angela, she saw the boy named Jacob frowning at her. She didn't understand what she had done to him but she shrugged it off and carried on walking down the beach.

The boy introduced himself as Paul.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"You're chief Swan's daughter?" Paul asked. Bella nodded her head. By this time they were quite a way away from the others so they sat down on the sand and continued to talk. Bella learnt that Paul lived and went to school on the reservation. She couldn't help but feel as if she had known him for a lot longer than she actually had.

They sat there talking for about half an hour before Angela came over and told Bella that they were getting ready to go. Bella and Paul got up and began walking back over to the group. Before they got there Paul turned to Bella.

"Bella, I was wondering would you maybe like to go on a date with me next week?" He was looking down at the floor nervously. He quickly peeked up to see a dazzling smile on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to." At this Paul returned her smile and they exchanged numbers. The rest of the group were heading up the beach at this point and Bella looked up to see Angela waiting for her.

She looked up at Paul's face and smiled sadly.

"I'd better be going." Paul nodded before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll see you next week." He said quietly. Bella blushed and nodded before turning round and walking up to Angela. She turned back and waved to Paul one last time before they disappeared. Paul walked over to Sam who smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Paul looked at him and said "yeah I imprinted."


	2. 2 The pack

**Hi, I decided to make this into a longer story and I'm going to make Bella and the Cullens reaction the next chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really helped!**

**Pauls pov **

As Paul walked back up the beach to La Push with Sam, they discussed what Paul should do about the imprint. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Paul a little bit. He had always been the macho man of the pack, both Sam and Jared had imprinted and Paul had always laughed and said it turned them into lovesick puppies.

"So then Paul how does it feel to be one of the lovesick puppies? I can't wait until Jared hears about this!" He said laughing. Paul grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought this imprinting thing was rare anyway. All three of us have imprinted now." Paul frowned, he didn't understand.

"I don't know Paul, but there's no point in worrying about it now. Maybe I'll ask Billy about it next time I see him." By this time they had reached Sam and Emily's house and walked inside to find Emily cooking pancakes and Jared sat on the couch watching the TV. Sam walked straight over to Emily, while Paul went and sat on the coach.

Sam looked over at Paul and smirked.

"So guess who imprinted today!" Jared and Emily both looked over to Paul in disbelief.

"You didn't?" Jared asked Paul, his mouth hanging open. "I thought it was supposed to be rare!"

Paul sighed. "Yeah so did I, until I was on the beach, I saw her and then bam, imprint."

Jared grinned. "So who is she? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Or the unlucky girl," Sam said, laughing.

Paul scowled and told Jared. "Bella Swan"

"Chief Swan's daughter?" Jared asked raising his eyebrows. Paul nodded and turned to Emily.

"When's the food ready Emily?" Paul said trying to distract the attention away from his imprinting.

"Right now." Emily answered quickly. When they had sat down and started eating Emily couldn't help but join in the conversation about Bella. After months of Paul teasing Sam and Jared about imprinting she couldn't help but join in.

"So how are you going to tell her Paul?" She asked frowning. At this Paul frowned too.

"I really don't know. I'm going out with her sometime next week but when am I supposed to tell her? And how? I can't just invite her out and then just say... so Bella I'm a werewolf and you're my imprint, hope you don't have a problem with that, but if you do there's no really much I can do about it. Sorry about that." Paul shook his head sadly.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Jared, he couldn't help but find it funny that for so long Paul had found the idea of imprinting and what it did to Sam and Jared hilarious and now he was in the same position. Jared was trying to hide his smile. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Sam decided to take pity on Paul and help him out.

"Take her out next week, and then on Saturday we'll have a bonfire and we can do what we did with Emily and Kim. We'll tell her the stories and then you two can go for a walk and you can tell her about the imprint."

Paul was still frowning despite Sam's words.

"But what if she doesn't believe me? What if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again?" Paul asked staring at Sam and Jared desperately.

At this Emily decided to join in the conversation.

"Paul she won't hate you. If she doesn't believe you you'll just have to phase and show her that it's true. And she's your imprint she won't want to stay away from you." She smiled kindly at him. Paul still wasn't sure though.

"Yeah but what if-" at this Paul was interrupted by Jared.

"Paul stop worrying, just take her out on Tuesday and don't worry about her reaction until Saturday, there's nothing you can do to change it anyway." Paul sighed and gave up his argument.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Jared and Sam smirked at each other.

"I know I'm right now shut up and eat your pancakes"


	3. 3 Jessica and Lauren

**Hi, no Cullens this chapter i'm afraid but i go on holiday tomorrow so i wanted to update before i went and i'll update as soon as i can when i get back. Next chapter will definately be the Cullens i promise! Thank you everyone who reviewed you really help. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Bella's pov**

As Bella walked over to Angela, she knew she was going to have to explain herself. She was normally shy, so to go on walks and to kiss boys she had never met before was quite a change of character. She turned and waved to Paul one last time, before sighing and turning her gaze to Angela. Angela grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"So Bella. Have a nice walk?" Bella smiled.

"Yes I did thank you very much."

"So who is he?" Angela asked excitedly.

"His name is Paul. He's from La Push." Angela was still grinning.

"Are you seeing him again?" Bella nodded her head and looked over to Angela only to see her frowning.

"What about Edward Cullen?" At this Bella frowned too. She hadn't even thought about him until now.

"What about him? It's not as if I'm his girlfriend or anything." Angela smirked and looked over at Jessica who was talking quietly with Lauren. Lauren looked back at the two of them scornfully and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Jessica will be disappointed, she's been telling everyone that you two are secretly dating." Bella laughed in disbelief, she knew Jess was a gossip but she didn't know she had been telling people that!

"Seriously? Why would she tell people that? Where did she even get that from!" Bella shook her head, she couldn't quite believe that Jess had been telling people that. Angela smiled kindly at Bella.

"She told people that because she's jealous Bella. The Cullen's didn't talk to anyone until you got here and now all of a sudden Edward the only single Cullen is talking to you, driving you to school, eating lunch with you. All attention was on you two and she didn't like it, so to get some attention on her again she gossiped about you two to anyone who would listen. You do realise she'll probably be telling Lauren right now that you're cheating on Edward with that Paul guy. And as for where she got it from, she made it up. Like she does everything." Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Is she really that pathetic? So now everyone's going to think I'm a two timing skank? Well that's just great!" Bella shook her head in disgust. By this time they were nearly at the car, so they stopped walking and Angela turned to face Bella.

"Listen Bella, everyone who actually knows you, knows you're not like that and the others don't matter, so don't worry about it." Bella smiled at Angela.

"Thanks Ang. I just don't know what I ever did to her to make me hate her so much!"

Angela sighed.

"Bella you did nothing, she's just jealous." Bella smiled and nodded.

"Bella! Angela! You coming or what!" Mike shouted out the window to them, everyone else had already got in the car and was waiting for them. They looked at each other and got in. They were halfway back to Forks before Jessica couldn't keep quiet anymore so she turned to Bella and began to question her about Paul.

"So Bella, who was that boy you were with?" Bella looked at Angela and rolled her eyes.

"Oh his name was Paul." Jessica raised one eyebrow at Lauren.

"So how do you know him?"

"I just met him today." Lauren looked unimpressed with this information so decided to join in questioning Bella.

"So you just decided to ditch whatever you and Edward Cullen have and go off with him? We saw him kiss you Bella. Is Edward not enough for you? You have to go running around after other boys as well?" At this Angela snapped.

"Look Lauren you don't know what you're talking about so why don't you just shut up. Bella and Edward aren't together so Bella can do whatever the hell she wants! Just because Edward rejected you doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch to anyone that happens to talk to him." Everyone in the car looked at Angela in shock, she was normally so quiet, Lauren even had her mouth hanging open she was so shocked. Bella smiled at Angela in thanks, while the rest of the ride home passed in an awkward silence.

Once Bella had got home she began to cook dinner for her and Charlie but all the while her mind was on Paul. She didn't understand how she had only met him today and yet already he was all she could think about. She also couldn't help but think about Jessica and Lauren and about Angela sticking up for her. She was glad she had Angela as a friend. But yet every time her mind drifted to them it always came back to Paul. She wondered what he was doing now. She was so busy thinking about him she didn't notice Charlie coming in the house until he was stood in the kitchen talking to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him.

"Did you have a good time at the beach Bella?" He said chuckling at her surprise to see him. Once she had gotten over her shock she was able to answer him.

"Yeah I really did." She smiled to herself as she dished the dinner out while thinking of Paul. Bella and Charlie ate dinner quietly after Bella had asked about Charlie's day, her thoughts returned once again to Paul, only this time she did think about Edward. As she thought about him she found all interest in him had disappeared. She no longer cared what he was. All her focus was no on Paul. She was slightly worried about that though. Once both her and Charlie had finished their dinner Charlie went in to watch the sports channel while Bella washed the dishes. Whilst she was doing this the phone rang. Bella ran to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is that Bella?" Bella frowned, it sounded like Paul on the phone.

"Yeah it is."

"Hey Bella, its Paul." At this Bella grinned, she was really happy that he called.

"Hey Paul."

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Tuesday. We could go to the cinema if you wanted." Bella smiled again, Paul sounded nervous which she found sweet.

"I'd love to Paul."

"Great! Shall I pick you up at about 5?" He sounded relieved that Bella had said yes.

"Yeah sounds good to me!" They talked for a little longer before hanging up. Bella turned around to see Charlie stood in the doorway watching her.

"So Bella… who was that?" He was smirking at Bella as she blushed bright red.

"Paul."

"Paul who?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Paul Lahote. He's from La Push. I met him at the beach today." Charlie frowned.

"Oh yeah. I know him. Good kid. Bit of a hot head, but never been in major trouble. So what did he want?" Charlie raised his eyebrows at Bella.

"He asked me out on Tuesday." Bella blushed again.

"Oh really. So you're going on a date with him." Charlie smirked again.

"Yeah. Listen dad I'm gonna get to bed now. Night."

"Night Bella." Bella left Charlie chuckling in the kitchen.


	4. 4 Edward and Alice

**Hi, sorry it took so long to update but i hope you like this chapter, it shows Edward and Alices reactions to Bella and Paul. Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Edward's pov**

Edward was in the middle of hunting with Emmett when he received a frantic call from Alice.

"Edward, Bella's entire future disappeared. All of it. I can't see her with you anymore, or as a vampire. I can't even see you eating her! Something's wrong Edward. Something's really wrong." At this Edward began to panic and looked wildly at Emmett who had appeared next to Edward as soon as he had heard the phone ring.

"Emmett we have to go. We have to go now!" Edward had already begun to run home.

"Aw man, I wanted to get a bear. Surely if her futures disappeared then there's nothing we can do so we can stay and hunt for a bit longer." Edward turned and snarled at Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett. She was going to La Push today! What if it's because of the dogs! Who knows what's happened? I don't trust those dogs!" Edward ran his hands through his hair desperately. Emmett sighed.

"Fine let's go home. It won't be much fun now anyway with you worrying." Edward's annoyance at his brother was outweighed by his fear for Bella so he held himself back from punching him. As he ran his worry for Bella's safety escalated he ran faster and faster until he had left Emmett behind and was bursting through the door of the Cullen's home.

"ALICE!" although Edward knew there was no need to shout he couldn't help it, he was panicking. Edward's eyes found Alice sat on the sofa with a blank look on her face and Jasper crouched next to her his hand on her knee with a frown on his face. The entire family was sat or stood in the living room, looking worried. Jasper looked to Edward.

"She's been like this for ten minutes. She hasn't said a word." Jasper was beginning to project his worry. Edward ignored him and began to look through Alice's mind. He told everyone he didn't like looking in their minds but he did it more than they knew. However he could only get Alice's thoughts of frustration and worry about the fact that she couldn't pick up Bella. Edward couldn't help it anymore he began to shout at Alice.

"Damn it Alice, what's going on? I thought you were Mrs All seeing-all knowing! How can you not know what's going on! You always know!" At this Jasper stood up, anger written all over his face, his voice low and menacing.

"Edward, I know you're worried but you will not talk to Alice that way." At this the blank look left Alice's face. She stood up and touched Jasper's arm.

"Jasper calm down, its okay." She looked to Edward and their eyes met.

"Edward I don't know what's going on. All of a sudden she just disappeared. She was at La Push and now she's just gone. I'm not getting anything. It's like she's dead." Alice flopped down on the sofa looking defeated. Jasper sat down next to her, still frowning, whilst Edward began to pace, pulling at his hair.

"We have to find out what happened. I'm going to go over to her house, see if she's alright." Alice jumped up again when Edward said this.

"I'm coming." Edward glared at her.

"No." He turned and ran to the door. Alice ignored him and followed him anyway.

"Alice, I said no!" They both stopped running and stood in the middle of the driveway glaring at each other.

"And I'm ignoring you. I need to see what's happened. She was going to be my best friend and now, I can't see a thing!" Alice shouted at Edward. Edward skimmed through her mind quickly and saw that her mind was set. She was going with him whether he liked it or not. Edward scowled at her one last time, before turning on his heel and running in the direction of Bella's house with Alice by his side.

Once they reached Bella's house Edward quickly climbed up Bella's wall, opened her window and they both slipped inside Bella's room.

"Edward no one's here." Alice looked cautiously at Edward.

"Don't you think I've realised that Alice!" Edward snapped at her.

"I'm going to look around see if I can find anything else." Edward left the room silently while Alice sat gently on her bed. Edward went downstairs and looked around for any clues as to what had happened to Bella but could find none so he slipped back upstairs. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a car in the drive. He ran back to Bella's room and sat on the bed next to Alice. The sound of voices floated up to them.

"I'll see you Monday Angela." Edward and Alice looked at each other in shock at the sound of Bella's voice. They listened to her footsteps come in the house and then heard her begin to make dinner.

"Alice what's going on? She sounds absolutely fine! She's singing to herself for goodness sakes!" Alice was looking at Edward in confusion.

"I don't know Edward! I still can't see anything! I know she's downstairs but I can't see any of her future! I know it's not my gift because I can still see everyone else just not her." Edward was frowning again.

"Maybe it's like how I can't read her mind, maybe she just blocks our gifts. At least we know the dogs didn't kill her." Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He was beginning to think about going on Quileute land just to check that she was okay. He knew it would start a war but he just didn't care. He would do anything to ensure her safety and he didn't trust those dogs at all.

They heard Charlie's car pull into the drive and Charlie enter the kitchen.

"Did you have a good time at the beach Bella?" They heard Charlie chuckling as they waited for Bella's answer.

"Yeah I really did." Edward and Alice both sighed in relief.

"Well she wasn't hurt and she had a good time. That's good, we can stop worrying now." Alice grinned at Edward, however he was still listening to Bella and Charlie's conversation. Bella was now answering the phone.

"Hi, is that Bella?" Edward frowned and glanced at Alice who looked just as confused as he was. He didn't recognise the voice so it was no one from school. He supposed Bella might have had a boyfriend back in Phoenix but surely she would have mentioned him before now?

"Yeah it is." Bella sounded just as confused as Alice and Edward felt.

"Hey Bella, its Paul." Edward looked at Alice in confusion, who was Paul? Alice shrugged back at him.

"Hey Paul." She sounded happy to be speaking to him, Edward frowned again. Why did she sound so happy to speak to him? And who was he? Edward and Alice listened as he asked her out on a date, as she accepted Edward's hands balled into fists.

"So Bella… who was that?" They heard Charlie ask. At least now maybe they would find out exactly who this mystery Paul was.

"Paul." She was being evasive, that couldn't be good, she must like him. Edward's eyes were dark with anger.

"Paul who?"

"Paul Lahote. He's from La Push. I met him at the beach today." Alice's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Edward. Isn't one of the dogs called Paul?" Alice whispered.

"No. She cannot be dating one of the dogs." Edward's voice was dark with anger.

"Alice, she cannot be dating a dog! It's wrong! She's supposed to be with me!" Edward was frantic.

"Edward the future changes. Maybe that's why I can't see hers anymore. It changed too much." Alice told him calmly. Then panic leaked onto her face again.

"Edward, quick she's coming upstairs!" Alice whispered urgently, and dragged him out of the window and home before Bella could see them.


	5. 5 New vampire

**Hi, this chapters a bit longer so i hope you like it. Its not the date that will be next chapter. Once again thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Bella's pov**

When Bella woke up on Sunday morning the day just couldn't pass quick enough for her, all she could think about was Paul and their date on Tuesday. In the middle of Sunday afternoon however her phone tinkled with a text.

**Hey Bella, **

**Just wanted to let you know, **

**I can't wait for Tuesday, **

**Hope you've had a good day. **

**Paul x**

Bella couldn't help the grin that spread over her face at this. Maybe she wasn't the only one obsessing over the date. And he had put a kiss. She quickly text back.

**Hey Paul, **

**I can't wait either, **

**Really looking forward to it, **

**See you then. **

**Bella x**

Bella wondered about the significance of that kiss at the end of the text, maybe Paul felt the same for her as she did for him. She didn't understand how she could have met someone one day and be so completely obsessed with them the next. But Bella decided not to worry about it too much, he obviously felt something for her too otherwise he wouldn't have asked her out. She decided to just see what happened on Tuesday.

The rest of Sunday passed without event and soon Bella found herself on her way to school on Monday morning. She was surprised to see the sun was still out. Now however she was beginning to worry. What about Edward Cullen? She knew that it no longer mattered to her what he was, Paul was far more important, but what if he wanted to speak to her? She would just have to take the advice Edward had been giving her all along and stay away from him. She would ignore him in biology and if he wanted her to sit next to him during lunch she would ignore him then too. _I'll bet that will cause some gossip _Bella thought to herself dryly.

"Hey Bella!" Bella's head jerked up in shock, she had been thinking so hard she hadn't noticed that she had pulled up in the lot outside school and Mike Newton was leaning on her door.

"Uh, hey Mike" Bella answered uncertainly. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her out again. Bella got out of the truck slowly.

"The beach trip was fun Saturday, huh? It was great looking at the rock pools." he said looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah it was a great trip Mike. We should probably get to class. Don't want to be late." Bella began to walk away from him, only for him to scurry after her.

"Well I was thinking, as we had such a good time on Saturday maybe you might like to do something after school tomorrow?" Bella and Mike stopped outside the classroom door with Mike looking at Bella hopefully.

"Uh, I don't think so Mike, sorry." Bella's eyes darted around looking for an escape. Where was Jessica when you needed her?

"Well, if you're busy tonight then maybe tomorrow?" Mike was still looking hopeful but Bella saw this as her chance to get rid of him.

"Sorry Mike I'm going on a date tomorrow." Bella started to go into class, but Mike still followed her, his face dejected now though.

"Is it with Cullen?" He asked sullenly.

"No it's not Mike." Bella answered frowning, the teacher then entered the classroom so Mike was forced to sit down, muttering about how he missed his chance on Saturday.

The next few lessons flew by for Bella until she found herself sitting in an icy silence with Jessica in trig. About half the lesson had passed before Jessica couldn't help herself anymore and turned to face Bella.

"So like, what's going on with you and Edward Cullen and that Paul guy. Is it like, some love triangle like in the movies? Cos if it is that is like, so romantic but so weird." Bella sighed and looked at Jessica.

"No Jessica it is not some movie style love triangle. I was never even with Edward so definitely no love triangle." Jessica frowned in confusion.

"But then, why did Edward want you to like, sit with him at lunch and stuff. I reckon he likes you even if you don't like him. I mean you'd have to be mad not to fancy him just a little bit though, he is really hot. Unless this Paul guy is hot too. Is he hot? Because I cant imagine anyone being hotter than Edward Cullen but if he is then like, you should totally go for it." Bella smiled, she couldn't lie to Jessica about Paul.

"He's really hot Jess." Jessica sighed.

"You get all the hotties Bella. So not fair. Anyway I was thinking, you talk to Mike right?" Jessica was grinning at Bella again. Bella answered cautiously, who knows where this was going.

"Yes, we talk. Why?"

"Well, I was like, thinking, and I thought that next time you talk to him maybe you could talk me up to him. Cos I like, really like him, but I don't know what he thinks of me, I meant he asked me to prom, but does that mean he likes me, likes me or just needed a prom date?" Jessica was babbling again and Bella was tuning out, when the bell rang for lunch.

"Yeah I could do that for you, I'll talk to him later, maybe in gym." Jessica smiled so much Bella was worried her face was going to split in half.

"Just like, don't make it obvious that I asked you to. I mean, I don't want to seem desperate!" Bella laughed and agreed as they stepped into the cafeteria, her eyes scanning to see if Edward was there, expecting her to sit with him again. She was surprised to see none of them were anywhere to be seen. As they lined up she kept looking but she couldn't see his rather distinctive hair anywhere. As they sat down at a table Angela leaned towards Bella.

"Looking for Edward? None of the Cullen's are in school today it's sunny. They always go camping when it's sunny." Bella visibly relaxed and Angela laughed.

"Ah, just looking to see whether you had to avoid him or not then." At this Bella laughed too.

"Well, it will make lunch a lot more relaxing to know I don't have to spend all of biology trying to ignore him!" Bella and Angela spent the rest of lunch giggling and joking until Bella found herself sat at the table in Biology hoping that Edward wasn't just skiving the rest of the day and was going to appear now. To her relief he didn't appear all lesson. Bella soon found herself in gym advising Mike to ask Jessica out. He seemed rather shocked that Jess liked him but they were soon forced to stop talking about it as Bella had tried to participate in the game of badminton and had just ended up throwing her racket at Mikes head. Again.

After school as Bella parked outside her house she thought something looked off. As she stood frowning in front of her house she tried to work out what it was. She walked inside and went straight upstairs. She had realised what it was. Her window was wide open. She hadn't opened it since she had been here. She walked over to it and slammed it shut. Turning around she tried to work out if anything else was out of place. She could find nothing so she shrugged it off. _Maybe Charlie decided to open it_ she thought to herself, turning to go and make dinner.

**Paul's pov**

As Paul woke up on Sunday morning he found his thoughts revolving around Bella entirely. He would have text her straight away but he was going to be late for patrol already. As there was no threat they were only patrol twice a week and focusing the rest of their time on the other boys who were close to phasing for the first time. It looked like Embry was going to be the next to phase, so Jared was currently keeping an eye on him. Paul looked at the time and swore dashing out of bed and into the shower. After his shower he ran downstairs and out the back door, tied his shorts to his leg and phased quickly.

"It's about time. I was just about to come get you." Sam's voice echoed in his head.

"_Sorry, I overslept." _Paul answered quickly.

"Dreaming of Bella were you?" Jared teased him. Jared was currently watching the back of Embry's house.

"_Better than watching the back of a house all night."_ Paul barked a laugh.

"Howl if you need anything, no fighting, I'm going back to Emily" Sam said happily.

"_Will do"_ Paul began to run mindlessly around La Push. After about half an hour he began to run in wider circles until him came across a smell that didn't belong there. He stopped immediately and howled as loudly as he could. Jared immediately began to run to where Paul was and a few seconds later they felt Sam phase.

"What's going on Paul?" Sam asked running to meet with them.

"_Bloodsucker."_ It was everywhere. It was all Paul could smell. Sickeningly sweet and burning his nose causing him to whimper softly.

"Is it a scent you recognise?" Sam asked. Jared took a cautious sniff at the scent.

"No, it's a new one." Sam had now arrived at the scene.

"Alright Jared you go back to watch Embry, Paul and I will follow this scent." At this Paul and Sam began to run into the woods while Jared ran back the way he had come. Paul and Sam ran after the scent for an hour before they came to a river where the scent stopped.

"_Damn it."_ Paul thought in his frustration, Sam was equally annoyed.

"Maybe we should check with the Cullen's. Make sure they don't have visitors."

"_No way am I going to a leech's house."_ Paul was disgusted by the very thought.

"Well then I'll have to go alone won't I?" Sam turned tail and ran back to forks. Paul was terrified by the idea of Sam going alone and he knew that Sam knew this.

"_Aw crap I'm going to a bloodsuckers house aren't I?"_ He thought dejectedly.

"Yep." Sam replied surprisingly cheerfully.

"Man, am I glad I have to keep an eye on Embry. That is somewhere I do not want to go. What if they have coffins and stuff!" Jared couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Sam and Paul. He really was glad he didn't have to go.

"Are you sure about that Jared? You could come if you wanted. In fact maybe you should. Present a united front to them." Sam answered back, chuckling at the horror that was in Jared's mind at his words.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure I should stay and keep an eye on Embry, never know when he'll phase! Oh look he's coming out of his house now!" Paul and Sam were full on laughing at him now, but before long they were coming up to the Cullen's driveway so the laughter stopped, their noses scrunching up at the smell of vampires. They quickly phased throwing on their shorts and continuing up the driveway until the big white house came into sight, all seven of the Cullen's stood outside. Carlisle stood at the front with Edward by one side and Esme on the other, Emmett next to Esme with Rosalie at his side, and Jasper next to Edward with Alice at his side. As they strode up the driveway Sam whispered to Paul.

"Stay calm Paul, I don't need you flipping out now." Paul eyed Sam and nodded his head slightly. They came to a stop in front of Carlisle. Sam nodded his head at him in greeting.

"Carlisle."

"Sam. What can we do for you?"

"We wanted to know if you had visitors? We caught the scent of a different vampire in the area and wanted to know if they were a friend of yours or if we were free to do with them as we wish." Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know what he had expected when Alice told them that all their futures had disappeared so the wolves must be coming, but it wasn't this. He looked to Alice.

"Alice?" She frowned, her face going blank.

"I don't see anyone, but I may have missed it, we should check."

"Will you phone the Denali's Esme, see if it was them?" Esme flitted away, the phone at her ear instantly. Carlisle looked to Jasper next.

"Peter and Charlotte?" He questioned. Jasper shook his head.

"He would have phoned first." Esme appeared at Carlisle's side again.

"It wasn't them." Carlisle looked back to Sam, who had been stood silently while they were talking.

"Well, it's no one we know so deal with them as you see fit. We will keep our eyes open too." Sam nodded his head again in thanks.

"Thank you." Both him and Paul turned around and began to walk away. As soon as they were in the woods they phased again, to tell Jared. After they had told him, Sam took over watching Embry and Paul phased back. After the scare of finding a new vampire he felt he needed to check on Bella so he decided to send her a text. He worried for quite a while about putting a kiss at the end but sent it before he could change his mind. He then began to pace as he waited for her reply. _What if she thinks I'm creepy? What if she doesn't text back?_ Paul paced and worried until his phone lit up with a new text. He dived to the table where he had left it and opened it quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she too had put a kiss at the end. She was ok and she didn't think he was creepy. He couldn't wait for Tuesday.


	6. 6 Date night

**Hello again, sorry about the wait. The date scene is here! I hope you like it! Thank you everyone who has reviewed they really do help me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's pov

When Bella woke up on Monday morning all she could think about was the date with Paul. What should she wear? What would they be doing? As she got up and went to school it was all she thought about. Until she saw Edward's silver Volvo sat in the parking lot. Her stomach dropped. He didn't know that anything had changed for her. What would she do? Bella cautiously stepped out of the truck and looked around to make sure he wasn't close by. Not that it mattered, she knew he could appear like lightning, but it made her feel better. As she began to walk to class she met up with Angela, who had also noticed the return of the Cullen's.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked. She was worried about the gossip that was likely to spread because of this.

"Nothing Angela I told you. I was never with him in the first place, so it shouldn't matter to him." Bella explained her plan earnestly to Angela.

"I don't know Bella, I've never seen him talk to anyone outside the family before. He must like you, I just don't think he's going to give up as easily as you think." Bella's face dropped.

"Well he doesn't get a choice. I'm going out with Paul and that's it." Bella nodded her head defiantly, while Angela laughed softly.

"You really are the most stubborn person I know Bella." Bella laughed too and smiled ruefully at Angela.

"Sorry about that." Angela grinned.

"Don't be. It's one of your best attributes. You know what you want and you're determined to get it, that's not a bad thing Bella." Bella let out a sigh.

"Jessica's going to have a field day with this isn't she." Bella stated sadly.

"Yep." Angela was still grinning but Bella didn't understand why. She looked at Angela questioningly.

"Think of it this way Bella. You ignore one boy today and then this evening you get to go out with a total hottie!" Bella laughed and walked into class.

Bella spent all day dreading lunch so when it finally came she was close to just hiding out in the toilets or the library, but she found herself swept away by Jessica and in the queue. She just chose an apple today. She really did not feel like eating. Her eyes flickered around the cafeteria, she froze when her eyes found the Cullen's, but Edward wasn't there. Where was he? Bella went to sit down next to Angela, she was looking around for Edward too. Angela leaned towards Bella slowly.

"Looks like he's not here Bella. You're safe for now." Angela said jokingly. Bella laughed softly, but then she froze.

He was here.

"Ah. Looks like I spoke too soon." Angela smiled at Bella apologetically. Bella wasn't really listening though. Her eyes had met with Edward's. He looked angry again, like he had on the first day she saw him. His eyes were pitch black. She carried on looking into his eyes defiantly, until he turned to sit with his family. He immediately began to talk to Alice, while Emmett seemed to be laughing. Bella looked at Angela nervously.

"Well, biology's going to be fun." Bella stated flatly. Angela laughed gently. Bella's eyes continued to flick over to Edward every few minutes, he carried on arguing with Alice all lunch time. They both seemed to be angry now. They were drawing a lot of attention from the other students in the cafeteria, none of them had ever seen the Cullen's fighting within their family. Even Jasper seemed to be getting involved, and he barely ever spoke. As Bella's eyes flashed once more to their table Alice turned and their eyes met. At first her eyes seemed angry but that soon faded to kindness as she smiled softly at Bella. Bella flushed with embarrassment at being caught and dropped her eyes to the table, but not before she heard Alice laugh gently and kindly. Alice turned back to Edward and seemed to become immediately angry again. More and more people were turning to look at them as they began to raise their voices. No one could hear much of what they were saying though. Random snippets of their fight rang through the cafeteria.

"Just leave it alone Edward." Alice's usually happy voice rang was laced with anger and frustration. Almost everyone in the cafeteria was now watching the Cullen's fight and all conversation was focused on them as Edward hissed back a reply, only this time Jasper was the one who replied, anger written all over his face.

"Do not talk to her like that." His voice was low and a couple of students shivered in fear, they wouldn't want to cross him when he looked like that. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder and murmured to him.

"Jazz calm down man." By this time the entire cafeteria was silent except for the Cullen's, who didn't seem to notice that they had become the lunchtime entertainment. Edward and Alice just seemed to be staring at each other neither one backing down. Alice seemed to raise her eyebrows at Edward.

"See." Some of the anger had faded from her voice being replaced by frustration. At this small remark Edward's anger seemed to get the better of him. He smacked his hand down on the table.

"I don't care Alice!" His shout rang through the room as he shoved his chair back from the table and stalked out of the cafeteria. Alice leaned into Jasper as he put his arm around her and seemed to start to comfort her. Rosalie looked around and seemed to notice the silence before any of the other Cullen's.

"Oh, just get back to your knitting." She sneered at the people closest to her as the rest of the Cullen's looked around as if noticing their audience for the first time.

As the rest of lunch passed the gossip had already begun to circulate about what the fight was about. The theories ranged from a love triangle with both Edward and Emmett in love with Jasper who was in love with both Alice and Emmett, to Edward and Alice both falling in love with Bella. Bella laughed this one of. She had never even spoken to Alice! As the bell for the end of lunch rang Bella nervously began to get up and walk to class. She had seen that Edward was already angry, she didn't want to make that any worse. She sat down next to Edward's currently empty seat hoping that maybe he was skipping class again. She didn't know why she was so worried but she couldn't help but share Angela's opinion that he wasn't going to give up as easily as she hoped.

His chair scraped back.

"Hello Bella." His velvety voice still sounded slightly angry. Bella turned her head slightly towards him. She would remain polite, just as he had done when he ignored her.

"Good afternoon Edward." She kept her eyes down as if there was something vitally important on the desk, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"How are you today?" Bella didn't look up.

"Fine thank you." Edward sighed but he seemed determined to talk to her.

"Were you alright on Thursday after I dropped you off?" This time it was Bella who sighed.

_I was so hoping no one would bring that up, its not my fault blood makes me faint!_ Bella thought to herself.

"Yes thank you." Mr Banner started talking then and relief washed through Bella. They were watching a film, he wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore. Half of the lesson had passed before a note landed on Bella's table. She frowned and opened it curiously.

**Have we swapped roles? It's normally me ignoring you. I know how frustrating it is now. **

**Will you at least tell me what I've done? **

Bella's frown deepened, as she began to write her reply underneath his writing.

**Did you tell me why you were ignoring me? Didn't think so. **

**And I'm just taking your advice Edward, you've been telling me for so long I should stay away from you. Well now I'm going to. **

She passed the note back to him and then turned her gaze back to the television screen, trying not to notice when his hand clenched into a fist around the note. She had nearly succeeded in forgetting he was there until the note reappeared on her desk. This time the note was short.

**Tell me what I've done?**

Annoyance flashed through Bella. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? She decided she wasn't going to respond this time. She turned and looked straight in his eyes whilst ripping the note into tiny pieces. Maybe now he'd get the message. He stared straight back at her his eyes flickering to the note every few seconds. The lights flickered on startling Bella. Blinking quickly, she gathered her books stood up and hurried from the classroom.

Gym passed without incident as she stuck to the back of the court, letting Mike do all the work. It was safer that way. As the day ended and Bella walked towards her truck, she saw Edward again. He was leaning against his car, the rest of his family was walking towards him. Bella climbed in the truck and started the engine, her eyes never leaving Edward's. As Edward's family reached him she watched with interest as Jasper stood firmly in front of him, his arms folded. Edward pushed himself off the car and stared him down, until Jasper turned and looked at Bella. His gaze lingered until Bella saw Edwards mouth move as he spoke to Jasper. Whatever he said made Jasper's face cloud over with anger and he grabbed the front of Edward's shirt, and shoved him back again the car.

Bella continued to watch as Emmett came over and spoke to Jasper until he let go of Edward. Emmett then continued to shove Edward in the back of the car, and get in the front. Bella's mouth was hanging open. Snapping it shut she pulled out of the parking lot. Bella didn't understand what had just happened. Just then or at lunch. She had never seen the Cullen's fight before and whenever she had spoken to Edward he didn't have a bad word about any of them. Whatever was going on with them though, it wasn't her problem. She had her date to worry about.

_Oh my gosh, the date's only an hour away!_ Bella realised with a start. She hurried inside to get ready in time. As five o'clock neared her nerves began to spike. What if he'd changed his mind about her? What if he didn't turn up? Bella was sat at the kitchen table waiting for Paul to arrive. She was so lost in thought that when she heard a knock on the door she jumped so much she nearly fell out of her chair. She practically ran to the door and threw it open.

"Hi." Paul stood outside Bella's door, grinning.

"Hi." Bella replied, returning his smile. She stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. Paul was still grinning goofily at her. He took a step closer to her before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. He pulled back and smiled at her breathtakingly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Bella giggled quietly.

"Please feel free to give in at any point." Bella smiled at Paul gently. He chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand interlinking their fingers together. Pulling them gently to his truck Paul smiled at her, Bella though was wondering where he was taking her. Paul opened the door of the truck for her and walked around to the driver's side. As soon as he got in Bella had to ask.

"Where are we going?" Paul laughed, throwing his head back against the seat.

"I was wondering how long you would last. I thought we could go to the beach. I made a picnic. I know it's nothing special but I thought it might be nice. We can do something else if you want." Paul was babbling, and Bella thought it was adorable, but she just had to interrupt.

"Paul shush. A picnic on the beach sounds perfect." Paul sighed, his relief obvious on his face.

"Thank God. I didn't know what else we could do." Bella laughed and gently squeezed his hand.

"As long as it's with you it'll be perfect." Bella said softly. Paul leaned over and softly kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it felt natural to be with Paul. Paul stopped the truck and grabbed the picnic basket from the back. He took Bella's hand again and started to lead her down to a beach that Bella had never seen before. Setting the basket down on a driftwood log, Paul got out a red blanket and spread it on the floor. He then gestured towards it with a flourish.

"My lady." Bella giggled and sat down on the blanket while Paul got the food out of the basket. He had all sorts, tiny sandwiches, crisps, biscuits.

"I hope this is alright Bella, I didn't know what you liked to eat so I had Emily help me." Bella smiled softly. She found it so sweet that Paul had gone to all this trouble and had even asked Emily for help.

"Paul it's amazing, thank you." They ate quietly until it was all gone, Bella couldn't believe how much Paul ate!

"Where do you put all that Paul! How are you not fat!" Bella laughed at him poking his stomach. He pretended to look offended.

"I'll have you know that I have a very high metabolism." Bella laughed as Paul pouted.

"Bella. Don't laugh at me." Paul began to pretend to cry, which made Bella laugh even harder.

"Aw, I'm sorry Paul. Did I upset poor little Paulie?" At this Paul couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh with Bella. Once their laughter had died down, Paul and Bella laid on the blanket and watched the stars, Paul with his arm wrapped around Bella. He was so hot, it felt like he was running a fever, she asked him about it but he just brushed it off.

"I'm always this hot Bella, nothing to worry about." Bella frowned. She wasn't happy about it, it couldn't be healthy to have a temperature that high, but if he said it was normal she would just have to trust him. They sat in silence for a while until Paul bought up a subject that had been on his mind all night.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering some of the guys and I are having a bonfire on First Beach, do you want to come? Billy Black's going to tell the stories of the tribe." Paul sounded nervous again. Bella found it so cute.

"I'd love to Paul." Bella smiled up at him.

"Good, you can meet my friends." Paul ran his fingers through Bella's hair as she snuggled back into his chest.

"I can't wait Paul."


	7. 7 Embry

Hi, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, they really mean alot to me :)

* * *

Paul's pov

After the meeting with the Cullen's on Sunday, the pack was on edge. They had unknown vampires on their land, that no one could find. That scared all three of them, and on top of that they still had to keep an eye on Embry. Billy Black had told Sam that he thought Embry was close. He had been over at Jacob's and had looked ill. That meant he's close.

On Monday morning Paul was woken by the sound of a howl. Paul knew that could mean one of two things. Either Embry had phased or someone had smelt vampire. Paul hoped it was the first one. If Embry had phased then that meant they could focus more on finding the vampire and have one extra pack member to do it. Paul dove out of bed and ran to the woods to phase. His house was right on the tree line so he didn't have to go far. Paul phased quickly and soon felt the others thoughts in his head.

"Paul leech." Sam shouted in his head. Paul took off to where he could see Sam was. Jared was already there. They could see the bloodsucker ahead of them, it was a man with long hair, tied back. All of a sudden there was two of them. A flame haired female had joined him. The female looked at the male and laughed chillingly. It made the hairs on the back of Paul's neck stand up, but he carried on giving chase. Suddenly a new voice joined in their heads.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I have paws? And a tail? I'm furry! Why am I furry?" Embry had phased at the worst possible time.

"Embry is that you?" Sam quickly took control of the situation.

"Oh my god. There's voices in my head. I have officially gone mad. I'm furry and I'm hearing voices." Embry was panicking and a newly phased werewolf panicking was never good. They needed to calm him down.

"Calm down Embry you're not mad. Paul go and see him, see if you can calm him down. Jared and I will keep chasing the leeches." Paul immediately turned and began to run back to La Push.

"_Embry where are you?"_ Paul began to assess the situation.

"Paul? Is that you? Why am I hearing Paul's voice in my head?" Paul couldn't help but bark out a laugh, he had been just as confused when he had first phased, only he had gotten angry and tried to bite Sam. Never a good idea to try to bite the alpha.

"_Embry, calm down, its ok. You remember the tribal legends?"_ Embry was still confused but he was no longer panicking.

"Yeah we're descended by wolves, vampires exist and all that stuff?" Relief flooded through Paul. This meant he wouldn't have to explain too much to Embry.

"_Yep. Glad you remember. They're all true."_ Paul was blunt. He knew it was the best way to avoid any confusion. He had nearly reached Embry. When he had phased he had run into the woods before being distracted by the rest of the packs voices.

"What!" Embry practically screamed in his head, as Paul finally reached him. They both felt Sam and Jared grumble at the distraction of Embry screaming.

"Sorry. What?" Embry practically whispered this before his eyes landed on Paul.

"Oh my. Do I look like that too?" Paul chuckled, he remembered the shock of seeing Sam for the first time.

"_Well, you're a different colour but basically yeah."_ Paul could feel the shock rolling off Embry. He looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head. Paul took the chance to look at him. He was shorter than Paul and so would be shorter than Sam too, Paul wasn't sure if he would be any shorter than Jared though. Embry was a light brown colour, totally different to the others.

"Whoa. That is so weird. All of the legends are true? So we really are werewolves?" Paul chuckled again.

"_Fraid so. You have just become one of the protectors of La Push. Welcome to the pack. Sam's the alpha, I'm the beta. You'll meet Sam later, you phased at a really awkward time, we were just closing in on a couple of bloodsuckers we've been after for days. They've been all over our land. Oh. That reminds me I should probably tell you about the Cullen's. Oh, and imprinting. Ok so, the Cullen's first. There's this vampire family that lives in Forks. They say they don't eat people which is why they've got funny coloured eyes, but we don't trust what they say. Why would we they're still vampires! So our ancestors made a treaty with them so they can't come on our land or eat people. If they do there will be a war."_ Embry's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Wow. That is cool. So you really do mean that all of the legends are true. I didn't realise that meant the Cullen's too. So Sam's like the big boss man?"

"That would be correct." Both Paul and Embry had been so focused on Paul's explanations that they hadn't noticed Sam and Jared returning to them.

"_Did you get them?"_ Paul was annoyed that he had missed out on the fun, until he heard Sam's answer.

"No they escaped into the water. We'll get them though. We were so close." Paul knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but be happy that he hadn't missed out on the action.

"You explain imprinting to him Paul?" Jared asked.

"_No I was just about to when you got here."_ Sam turned back to Embry.

"Ok Embry. We wolves have a thing called imprinting. It's when you find your soul mate. It's supposed to be rare but all three of us have imprinted. Me on Emily, Jared on Kim and Paul on Bella. The first time you see her after your first phase, it's like you world has stopped and she is all that matters. You'll do anything for her. Her happiness is your happiness, and her pain is your pain. You'll do anything to make her safe and happy. Paul only imprinted on Bella at the weekend so she doesn't know our secret yet. When are you going to tell her Paul?" Paul sat back on his haunches.

"_I'm going out with her tomorrow, so maybe I'll ask her to come to a bonfire and meet you guys on Saturday and we can tell her then."_ Sam nodded and turned back to Embry, his mind focused again.

"Right. Back to the matter at hand. Embry you won't be able to go to school for a while, until you can control yourself. You also can't hang around with your friends anymore." Embry started to protest but Sam shut him down.

"No arguments Embry. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. It's dangerous. You're temper is going to be awful Embry. Almost as bad as Pauls" Sam shot a wolfy smirk at Paul.

"_Hey now that's not fair."_ Paul started to protest but Jared stared at him incredulously.

"Dude are you serious? You know you're the most volatile one of us. Last week you shouted at a guy and then tried to punch him, and then nearly phased in the school cafeteria when I stopped you, all because he shoved you by accident!" Paul began to grumble sullenly.

"_He made me spill my drink. Stupid idiot."_ Sam looked from Paul to Embry.

"You see. That's why you can't be around them. You're going to have enough trouble keeping your cool anyway, without having to explain why you randomly start shaking all the time and you get angry so easily to them." Embry lowered his head.

"Alright. I understand. I won't see Jake and Quil. I also now understand why Roger peed himself in the cafeteria last week." Embry grinned at Paul. Who started grumbling again.

"_Pathetic wimp. He got some of his pee on me and everything."_ Sam ignored Paul and continued talking to Embry.

"Right Embry. To phase back you need to calm down and focus on yourself as a human. Think of all your memories, everyone you love. Phasing will soon become second nature to you, but until then this is the way to do it." Sam led down on the ground and began to wait.

Two hours later and Embry had still not phased. Paul was beginning to get hungry.

"_Saaaaam. I'm hungry."_ Sam sighed. He had been close to falling asleep.

"Paul don't start whining. Do you remember how long it took for you to phase back?"

"_Yeah but it only took that long because every time I was close you got me angry again."_ Sam turned his head to Paul, his eyebrows raised, an expression that looked very odd on a wolf.

"Paul. It took you five days! I had to eat rabbit for five days!" Paul continued to grumble.

"_It's not as though you were any quicker, took you two weeks._" Jared barked out a laugh, and Sam then turned to face him.

"Shut up Jared you took a day." Jared nodded his head.

"But at least I didn't make you eat rabbit." Jared grinned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Uh, guys." While they had been arguing no one had notice that Embry had managed to phase and was now sat naked on the ground. Sam blinked in surprise and phased. He pulled his shorts off his leg and put them on. Luckily he also had a spare pair ready for when Jared phased. He passed them to Embry who smiled in thanks. The four of them then began to walk out of the woods. They froze as they reached the main road through La Push.

Jacob and Quil were walking along the other side of the road.

They too froze when they saw Embry and who he was with. With their improved eyesight the pack could see Jake scowl and Quil frown in confusion. Jake began to stride over to them, with Quil trailing behind.

"Hey Embry, why weren't you in school today?" Embry looked at the floor.

"I uh, don't feel so good. The guys were just taking me to get some medicine." Jake raised his eyebrows. They could all tell that he didn't believe Embry.

"You don't look so ill." Embry looked to Sam for help. Sam sighed.

"He is, feel his head, he's burning up. We thought the fresh air might do him some good." Jacob still didn't look as though he believed them.

"So why weren't you two at school today?" Jacob asked defiantly. He was determined to find a hole in their story. He looked at Paul who growled lowly. Sam put his hand on Paul's chest.

"Paul. Keep it cool." Sam warned Paul quietly so that Jacob couldn't hear him. Jared snickered.

"Told you he had the least control Embry." Embry tried to hold in a laugh but just ended up snorting. Jacob glared at him.

"Jacob they were just looking after me, making sure I was ok. Don't be an idiot." Embry shoved past him and continued walking down the road, the rest of the pack following after him. Embry shook his head when they caught up to him.

"I hate lying to them. They've been my best friends for so long." Sam sighed.

"I know Embry. But they'll know soon enough." At this point Paul and Jared's conversation interrupted.

"Dude, he only looked at you!" Jared was practically doubled up with laughter.

"Yeah but he looked at me like he was thinking of decking me. Idiot." Sam raised his eyebrows at Paul.

"Sure your not just missing Bella?" Paul scowled.

"Possibly." Jared grinned.

"Aw, Paul's in looove!" Paul's scowl deepened.

"Shut up Jared." Jared and Embry were practically crying with laughter, while Sam was having to try incredibly hard to contain his laughter.

"Alright boys, I don't want any fights. Jared you take Embry for patrol. Paul go home and get some sleep." The four of them separated, Jared and Embry took off into the woods while Sam and Paul continued into town.

"What are you going to do with Bella tomorrow?" Paul scratched his head with worry.

"I was thinking I would take her to the beach and have a picnic or something. I know it's not much but I thought it might be nice. Do you think she'll like it?" Sam smiled.

"It sounds lovely Paul, I'm sure she'll love it." Paul smiled. He was still worried though. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought it was too boring and normal? There were too many what ifs for Paul to count. He said goodbye to Sam and took the turning for his house. He spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening before he fell asleep on his sofa worrying about tomorrow night.

-x-

On Tuesday Paul spent the entire day worrying. He spent the morning annoying Emily and Sam with his worries. Emily found it quite sweet, while Sam just found it funny that the tough guy of the pack was so worried over a girl. Although he understood, he had been the same with Emily. They didn't help ease Paul's worries much though. What if she didn't like it? What if he'd packed the wrong food?

When five o'clock rolled around Paul was so nervous he felt sick. He pulled up to Bella's precisely on time and felt the relief flow through him at being near to her again. He had missed her so much. He bounded up to the door and knocked impatient to see her face again. She answered quickly, almost as though she was as desperate to see him as he was her. Paul felt the smile spread across his face. He couldn't help but smile when he was around her. As Bella stepped out of the house he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. He heard with his wolfy senses, her heartbeat increase. When he apologised he found her reply quite funny. He turned and walked them to his truck, his nerves back full force. He reached for Bella's hand and suddenly felt complete, he hadn't realised he didn't feel complete until he felt her touch. He found it comforting, and it helped ease his worries. Bella's words broke through his thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Paul laughed, he had known she would want to know as soon as they were in the truck. As soon as he stopped laughing though the nerves overtook him once again. As he explained where they were going he knew he was babbling but he just couldn't seem to stop. As soon as Bella interrupted him though he knew he had made the right choice of what to do. It was simple. He knew Bella didn't like big, overdone, fancy gestures. He had guessed that from the first day he met her. The beach Paul drove to was one that he knew she had never been to before. It was quiet and out of the way. Not many people knew about it, so there was little chance of interruption, which Paul thought was perfect. He hadn't liked being interrupted the day he met her. Paul spread the blanket on the floor, he didn't want to get sand in the food.

"I hope this is alright Bella, I didn't know what you liked to eat so I had Emily help me." Paul didn't know if he should have told Bella that Emily helped him. What if she thought he was some kind of idiot that couldn't even make sandwiches! She would be right but he still didn't want her thinking that. Luckily she smiled and Paul relaxed again. As they laughed and joked after finishing the meal, with Bella teasing Paul about his eating abilities, Saturday's bonfire came to the front of Paul's mind. Bella once again interrupted his thoughts though with a comment about his body temperature. Paul didn't want to lie to her, and she would find out about it on Saturday, so he just brushed it off.

"I'm always this hot Bella, nothing to worry about." He could tell that she didn't believe him but she didn't say anymore, which he was glad about. He knew he would have to ask her about the bonfire soon though. The nerves from the beginning of the night were back full force. What if she never wanted to see him again after tonight? He knew it was unlikely due to the imprint, but the possibility scared him none the less. He would just have to bite the bullet and ask.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering some of the guys and I are having a bonfire on First Beach, do you want to come? Billy Black's going to tell the stories of the tribe." He knew she would be able to hear the nerves in his voice, but hoped she wouldn't mention it.

"I'd love to Paul." Bella smiled up at Paul and relief and happiness flowed through him.

"Good, you can meet my friends." Paul couldn't wait for Bella to know all about his world, and meeting the guys was the first step. He ran his fingers through Bella's hair, hoping that she wouldn't be freaked out by his secret, as she snuggled back into his chest.

"I can't wait Paul." They lay on the beach for the rest of the evening, Paul going through all the possibilities for Saturday in his head. He hoped she took it well.

He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

* * *

Hello again, just thought i'd put a little note down here to tell you that the next chapter will be the bonfire. I hope you liked this one. I think i pretty much know whats going to happen but if you want to see anything then let me know! It helps me a lot, my imagination can get a bit rubbish sometimes! Thanks for reading.


	8. 8 Showing Bella

**Hello, sorry it's been a while, I've been a wee bit busy! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bella's pov

After the date on Saturday the rest of Bella's week was filled with Paul. He came over to see her pretty much every day. He even met Charlie on Wednesday. Charlie seemed to like him, which Bella was pleased about.

At school though things were still weird. The Cullen's still seemed to be fighting, which everyone was still gossiping about. Bella didn't understand how after one lunchtime with Edward, she was now getting the blame for their feud. She continued to ignore Edward every biology lesson, and he continued to send her notes asking her why she was ignoring him. The notes seemed to get angrier and angrier as the week went on. Bella didn't understand why. After all he had been advising her all along that he wasn't good for her to be around and that she should stay away. Well now she was just taking that advice.

As Bella drove to school Friday, she wasn't looking forward to the day ahead. Paul couldn't come over today. He said he had some work to do in La Push. It was fair enough really, he had spent most of the week at Bella's, he must be getting behind on things. Bella knew she was.

Bella also knew that people would still be gossiping about the Cullen's. To be honest though, Bella couldn't care less why they were fighting, she just wished Edward would stop sending her notes. It was getting really annoying.

Before she knew it Bella was at school, as much as she wished she wasn't. It was then though that something extremely strange happened.

Alice and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale spoke to her.

People at school had always said that Alice and Emmett were the most friendly Cullen's but neither of them had ever spoken to her.

Bella was just getting out of her truck when it happened. They had just got out of their car and were just walking past Bella's truck.

"Hi Bella." Alice chirped. Bella frowned confused. Alice had never spoken to her before. Why start now? What was even weirder though was that both Alice and Emmett were grinning at Bella, and even Jasper was smiling. She had never seen Jasper smile. And judging from the gossip around school, neither had anyone else. It was creeping Bella out.

"Uh, hi." The confusion in Bella's voice sounded obvious even to Bella. Jasper's smile seemed to get bigger at this though.

"Bella we were just wondering if Eddie is still bothering you with notes and stuff in biology." Emmett's smile dropped when he said this, both Alice and Jasper seemed to get more serious at this too. They started to walk up to the school together.

"Yeah we told him to quit it, and that it would freak you out, but he's very persistent." Jasper wasn't smiling anymore, his voice was serious. Bella chuckled.

"Yeah, it is kind of creepy." Emmett shook his head.

"Idiot. We'll try talk to him. Jasper smirked.

"Maybe you and me could team up Emmett and beat some sense into him." Emmett's laughed boomed out.

"Jazz man you know he cheats! I reckon we could take him though, especially if Alice joins in. He wouldn't stand a chance!" Alice giggled and Bella raised her eyebrows incredulously, she couldn't imagine Alice in a fight.

"Yeah we could get him. Getting beaten up by your brothers and your little sister has got to be embarrassing. What do you reckon Bella? You think we could beat him in a fight?" Bella giggled she would have thought that Emmett could have taken Edward on his own, let alone with Jasper and Alice helping him.

"Yeah I reckon so. Surely you would be able to beat him easily Emmett!" Emmett grinned and drew himself up, his ego inflated. Something which Jasper didn't fail to notice.

"Oh no Bella, don't inflate his ego anymore than it already is! He's already cocky enough with out you complimenting him!" Emmett pouted at Jasper as Bella giggled.

"No Bella! No laughing! You're supposed to be on my side!" Emmett continued to pout at Bella and she couldn't resist his big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Emmett, you have a tiny ego and you could easily beat both Edward and Alice with your eyes closed. You might have to have your eyes open for Jasper though, he looks stealthy." Bella was surprised at how easy it was to talk to them. She felt comfortable around them, she was now shocked that people didn't speak to them more. They were so fun to be around, especially Emmett. Unfortunately though they had arrived at the door to Bella's first class, Alice seemed to notice this at the same time as Bella did.

"Hey Bella, we're not going to be sitting with Edward at lunch, do you and maybe Angela want to come and sit with us? Rosalie will be there too." Alice's face twisted into a little grimace when she mentioned Rosalie and Bella blanched. She had heard that Rosalie was the bitch of the family. As if Jasper felt her nerves though, he immediately spoke to soothe her.

"We'll keep her in line though, I'm sure Emmett can think of a way to keep her sweet." Jasper smirked at Emmett and he grinned at Bella.

"Oh yeah Bella, you wont need to worry about her." Bella chuckled.

"Um, sure why not. As long as Edward won't be there, he really does creep me out." All three of the laughed, Emmett was laughing so hard he was doubled over.

"Alright then Bella we'll be waiting at a table for you." They turned and walked off in the direction of their own classrooms. Bella walked into class and spent the rest of the day trying to work out why she had never spoken to any of them before and now they wanted her to spend lunch with them. Bella spent most of English trying to persuade Angela to sit with her and the Cullen's at lunch. She managed to succeed but only because Angela was just as curious as Bella was about their strange behaviour.

By the time lunch came around Bella was really nervous, she met Angela outside her trig classroom and they made their way to the cafeteria together. As they paid for their food, Bella looked around the cafeteria for the Cullen's. She saw them sat on a table different from their usual one. Emmett stood up, waved, and shouted across to her, his voice booming out over the cafeteria.

"Hey! Bella! Were over here!" Bella laughed and waved back at him. She shot a look at Angela.

"See I told you they were nice." Angela laughed but then frowned again.

"Rosalie doesn't seem too happy though." Bella looked at Rosalie, only to see that Angela was right. Rosalie was glaring at the table looking like she was close to smashing something. As they watched though, Emmett leaned over to whisper something in her ear. It must have cheered her up though as she tried to cover up her smile.

"Hey Bella, hey Angela! We saved you seats!" Alice chirped.

"Thanks Alice." The five of them broke into surprisingly easy conversation until Angela left to go to the bathroom. Rosalie looked on their conversation indifferently. Alice seemed to know all the gossip, but she was nice about it. Unlike Jessica, who they could see glaring at Bella and Angela. Bella just knew there was going to be even more rumours flying around school now. They were all laughing when a cold voice interrupted their conversation.

"Having fun?" Bella snapped her head back, only to see Edward scowling down at them.

"Ed, man, don't be a jerk." Emmett looked nervous, and Bella suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Shut up Emmett." He threw himself in a chair and glared at Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper interrupted at this, the annoyance clear on his face.

"We invited Bella and Angela to sit with us today. Angela has gone to the bathroom and we were having a perfectly lovely time with Bella until you got here." Bella chewed her lip nervously, she didn't want to come between them.

"Whatever, you do realise she wont ever speak to you again after today. She thinks she's too good for that." Edward looked Bella in the eyes as he said this, and Bella was beginning to get pisssed off. He had spent months ignoring her and even when he started to speak to her again he kept telling her she should stay away from him.

Alice started to protest but Bella cut in. She wasn't going to let him speak to her like that.

"You know you are such a hypocrite. You spent months ignoring me. And even after you stopped you kept telling me I should stay away from you. So I'm taking your advice. And I think you'll find that it's actually you who thinks your better than the rest of us lowly humans." Bella saw Rosalie smirking to herself. She didn't know what that was about.

"Excuse me-" Edward started to argue again but this time Rosalie cut him off, surprising everyone at the table.

"Edward why don't you shut up and go and have your period somewhere else. Bella seems nice so just get over yourself." Edward stared at Rosalie in shock along with the rest of the table, for a couple of seconds before pushing his chair back and storming out of the cafeteria. Rosalie looked to the faces looking at her and shrugged.

"What? He was being an idiot." Emmett gaped at Rosalie, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah but Rosie, you've been ignoring Bella all lunch and now you're sticking up for her?" Rosalie shrugged again.

"You know it takes a while for me to warm up to people, I just wanted to see what she was like before I started running around singing her praises." Bella flushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks Rosalie." Rosalie smiled at Bella.

"No problem, and if you're gonna be friends with us, you'd better start calling me Rose." Bella grinned, but it was almost immediately followed by a frown.

"I am not looking forward to biology now."

-x-

As it was biology passed relatively peacefully. Edward only sent Bella one note, it wasn't a particularly nice note but still, at least it was only one. Bella was shocked when she read it though.

**Bella,**

**Don't you dare try and think about taking my family away from me. **

**They don't care about you. They're on my side. **

**Edward**

Bella had been completely shocked. What side? They weren't fighting over anything. She couldn't help but send a note back, she usually ignored them but today's was just too weird.

**Edward **

**I don't know what you're talking about. I am not trying to take your family away from you. **

**And as for them being on your side, I wasn't aware that we were fighting over anything.**

**Bella**

Bella had spent so much time staring at the note and wondering if and how she should respond that Edward didn't had time to write back before the bell went. Bella got out of the classroom as quick as she could before heading to gym. She just wanted to forget all about today and look forward to the bonfire with Paul tomorrow.

-x-

Saturday morning passed quickly for Bella. She had woken early and spent the day fluctuating between being excited at seeing Paul again and being nervous that his friends wouldn't like her. She hadn't seen Paul since Thursday as he had been busy on the reservation on Friday and she missed him already.

Before Bella knew it though she was ready and waiting for Paul to pick her up. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard his knock on the door. As she had done nearly every day since Tuesday she ran to the door desperate to see Paul. She felt complete again when her eyes met his, and when his lips pressed against hers softly, she felt like nothing could ever go wrong in her life as long as he was there. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling so strongly about Paul after only knowing him for a week but she just couldn't help it.

Paul pulled back and rested his forehead on Bella's

"I missed you." Bella smiled. She loved it when he said things like that. It let her know that she wasn't the only one who felt so strongly.

"I missed you too." Bella replied softly. Paul smiled.

"Come on. Billy's going to tell all of the old stories. We don't want to miss the start." Bella grinned and walked down to Paul's truck.

"We'd best get going then." Paul chuckled and walked round to the driver's side.

The ride to La Push passed fairly quickly. Neither of them really talked, but it was a comfortable silence. Paul held Bella's hand the whole way there, softy stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

As soon as they arrived though nerves got the better of Bella again. Paul noticed the change in Bella immediately.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned softly, a frown crinkling his forehead. Bella sighed before responding.

"I'm just nervous about meeting your friends. What if they don't like me?" Paul smiled gently.

"Bella they're going to love you. You have nothing to worry about. I promise." Bella looked up into Paul's eyes. She could see his honesty in them. He truly didn't think she had anything to worry about. She wouldn't find out stood here anyway. Bella smiled up at Paul.

"Let's go then." Paul grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to the beach. As they got closer Bella could first see the flames from the bonfire and then she saw a small crowd of people, one in a wheelchair that Bella knew to be Billy Black. Bella's hand tightened around Paul's as they drew closer, when one of the men saw them. Bella noticed that he was a little taller than Paul as he walked over to them.

"Hey Paul." The mans eyes flickered over to Bella.

"You must be Bella. Nice to meet you, I'm Sam." Bella smiled. He seemed nice, something for which Bella was very glad about.

"Hi, nice too meet you too." Bella responded softly. Sam smiled and turned to Paul.

"Billy's going to start telling the legends soon." Paul nodded and guided Bella over to the bonfire. He then started to introduce Bella to the others sat around the bonfire.

"Bella this is Jared, and his girlfriend Kim." Paul pointed at a man sat with a girl nestled between his legs. They both smiled and waved when Paul pointed at them.

"Hi." Bella murmured shyly. She was still worried they would hate her. They both greeted Bella in return before Paul moved on.

"You've met Sam and this is his girlfriend Emily." Bella's eyes met with a beautiful woman with scars running down the left side of her face. It looked like an animal had done it. Bella couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her.

"Hi." Bella smiled at Emily as Emily returned her greeting.

"This is the loner of the group, Embry." Embry looked outraged.

"Hey, just cos I'm not a lovesick puppy like the rest of you! Hi Bella." Bella giggled.

"Hi." Paul shook his head chuckling softly.

"Moving swiftly on this old Quil and you know Billy already." Bella greeted old Quil and Billy quickly before sitting down with Paul. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her nice and toasty. Billy then launched into the stories.

For around an hour Bella sat transfixed as Billy told the stories of the tribe. He told stories of how the Quileute tribe was descended from wolves and were the enemies of the cold ones. Billy was a natural storyteller, he had everyone in the circle transfixed. Except maybe Paul who every now and again kept leaning down and kissing the curve of Bella's neck.

When Billy's stories finished Paul then leaned down and whispered into Bella's ear.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Bella twisted to look at him and nodded her head. Paul then grabbed her hand and led her down the beach. When they were out of sight of the others Paul turned and took both of Bella's hands in his, staring into her eyes. He seemed nervous again, Bella didn't understand why, the night had been lovely. Bella's thoughts were interrupted by Paul speaking.

"Bella you know the stories Billy told? About how the men of La Push turn into wolves to protect the tribe from the cold ones?" Bella nodded her head and frowned uncertainly. Paul seemed to take a deep breath as if preparing himself and spoke again.

"Bella they're true. I'm a werewolf." Bella looked at Paul blankly. She didn't think he was serious. This had to be a joke, there was no such thing as werewolves. Bella started to giggle a little.

"Yeah and I'm an Irish Leprechaun." Paul raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Really Bella, I'm not joking, I'm a werewolf." Bella was still giggling.

"No you're not." At this Paul had to laugh. He shook his head in amusement. She was so stubborn.

"Bella I really am. I'll prove it to you." After saying this Paul began to take off his top.

"Paul what are you doing?" Bella was shocked why was he taking his clothes off? Bella tried to keep her eyes on his face, but she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering down to his toned chest.

"I'm showing you Bella." Paul had begun to take his trousers off now.

"Paul are you insane! Stop taking your clothes off!" Paul ignored her though and just laughed, now standing naked in front of her. Bella watched as he began to shake all over.

"Paul?" She questioned. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was he shaking so much? Paul took a few steps back and before Bella's eyes he exploded into a giant silver wolf. Bella gasped and stumbled back. Was that really Paul?

* * *

**I know the Cullen's got a little out of character but hey ho, hope you liked it. **


	9. 9 Bella's reaction

Hello again! Sorry it's been so long, i've been on holiday in Belgium, and then my laptop died and had to be replaced! But it's all good now so hopefully the next update will be sooner! As always thank you everyone who reviewed, they make my day! Hope you like it!

* * *

Paul's pov

"Paul?"

Paul took a few steps back and let the heat overtake him. He exploded into a silver wolf, terrified of Bella's reaction. He looked up at Bella to see her with her mouth hanging open in shock. Her eyes were wide and she had stumbled back a few steps when Paul had phased. She seemed to be frozen where she was. Paul took a tentative step forward to close the gap between them and was pleased when she didn't run away. Bella seemed to come to herself again when he did this and she snapped her mouth closed.

"Paul?" she whispered. Paul grinned at her, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Paul, is that really you?" Paul let out a little bark to answer her. He really wished he could talk right now. Paul stepped forward again slowly, Bella's eyes following his movements. She too took a step forward and stretched her hand out. Paul butted his head against her hand in encouragement. She smiled and began to stroke his fur, scratching behind his ears just as if he was a real dog. Paul leaned into her touch and felt pure joy spread through him. She wasn't running. He knew he still had a lot of explaining to do but for now she was accepting him.

Paul let her stroke him for another minute before turning and picking up his clothes in his mouth. He padded back into the trees, where he phased and dressed quickly, before returning to Bella.

He looked at her feet too scared of her reaction to look her in the eyes.

"Well that was a surprise." Bella joked, breaking the silence. Paul's head snapped up. Didn't she hate him?

"Yeah it was a surprise for me too. Look Bella, I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me anymore and there's still so much I have to explain to you but I promise I won't ever hurt you, please let me explain." Paul watched as a smile appeared on Bella's face.

"Paul I'm not scared that you're going to hurt me. And after that I think you have to explain to me!" Paul was surprised that Bella was smiling about what had just happened, and was even able to joke about it! He decided to explain to her quickly while she was being accepting.

"Ok Bella. I'm a werewolf and so are Sam, Jared, and Embry. More will probably join the pack later but for now it's just the four of us. Sam phased first and is the alpha of the pack so he's in charge, I phased next, Jared followed and then Embry phased for the first time on Monday. All of the legends are true, we're around to kill vampires, and Bella there's something I have to tell you about that. The Cullen's from your school? They're vampires." Bella's mouth dropped open again in shock.

"What! But I talk to them! I sit next to one in Biology! They seemed so nice." Bella stopped and Paul watched as for the first time since he had phased she frowned in confusion, before she continued speaking.

"Well apart from Edward, he's a little creepy, but I try not to talk to him. Hang on, if they're vampires then how can they go to school? And come out in the day?"

Paul frowned, he didn't like the idea of Bella talking to the Cullen's, or the fact that Bella found Edward creepy. Who knew what that meant.

"Bella vampires don't actually burn in the sun, or sleep in coffins as far as we know. That's just Hollywood." The frown disappeared from Bella's face.

"Oh ok. That's still creepy though. But tell me more about you." Paul chuckled, but then he realised what he now had to tell her and the smile faded from his face.

"Bella, I do actually have something to tell you that concerns you. We wolves have something called imprinting. It's when we find our soul mate, the person we're supposed to spend our life with. The first time you look them in the eyes, it's like nothing else matters anymore only her. You'd do anything for her. Sam is imprinted on Emily, and Jared on Kim. And Bella, when I saw you on first beach last Saturday, that was it, I looked into your eyes and everything changed. I imprinted on you Bella." Paul was looking at his feet but he took a quick glance up at Bella only to see her with her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide. He quickly tried to fix it.

"I mean I would understand if this is too much for you, we only met a week ago after all." Paul would have continued but Bella interrupted him.

"Paul, stop. Is this imprinting thing, the reason that I feel so strongly about you already?" Paul nodded.

"Kind of, it only points you out to us. It doesn't force us to feel the way we do, it just forces us to notice you, and well, it forces you to notice us." Paul was careful not to say the word love. He was pretty sure that he was in love with her but he didn't want to freak her out. Bella began to talk again, stopping Paul's inner worries.

"So, you're my soul mate?" Paul smiled timidly at Bella.

"Yeah pretty much." Bella's eyebrows were still raised.

"Wow. And you're okay with that?" Paul tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah. More than okay with it, I actually think I've done pretty well out of it." Bella chuckled.

"Well that is a lot of info to take in at once! Anything else I should know?" Paul grinned at how well she was taking this.

"Bella, I have to say I am very surprised at how well you're taking this. When Jared told Kim, she asked if he was on drugs, ran away from him before he could prove it to her and then refused to speak to him for a week! In the end he waited until her parents went out and then he phased and sat in her garden howling for an hour. She believed him after that." Paul was so glad that Bella had taken it better than Kim. He didn't think he could last a week without seeing Bella.

Once Bella had stopped laughing at the story a thought came into Paul's mind.

"Bella I have a question for you now. I would like to see proof that you are an Irish Leprechaun." This however just made Bella start laughing all over again.

"I was shocked! It was the first thing that came into my head! I thought you were mental! Let's face it it's not the most normal thing to happen is it!" Paul chuckled.

"Well that's true. You ready to go back down to the beach?" Paul had noticed that it was starting to get cold and Bella had no jacket. Bella nodded and they started to head back to the bonfire, Paul with his arm around Bella to keep her warm. That was his excuse at least.

As they neared the others they say Billy and old Quil had both left leaving just the wolves and the imprints.

"Hey Paul who wins?" Jared shouted to Paul as soon as they were close.

"Jared you owe Embry ten bucks." Paul answered smirking.

"Damn it. Seriously? Bella you've let me down!" Paul looked down to Bella only to see her looking up at him in confusion.

"Jared and Embry had a little bet as to what your reaction would be. Jared bet that there would be screaming and running, pretty much what happened when he told Kim, and Embry bet that you would be cool with it." Bella laughed at the disgruntled look on Jared's face.

"Sorry Jared, if you'd have warned me I might have been able to get a little scream in!" At this Jared face fell even more and he began to mutter to himself, while the rest of the pack laughed at him. Paul looked down at Bella again.

"You want to stick around for a while or do you want me to take you home?" Paul was hoping she would want to stay, he really wanted her to get to know the pack.

"Can we stay for a bit?"

Paul smiled and pulled her down to sit next to him on a log.

"Sure we can."


	10. 10 Alice's meeting

**Sorry it's been so long, I've just got a new job and I have exams coming up so things have been busy! I'm going to try and update quicker next time though promise! Thank you every who had reviewed, I'm not so good at replying to them but they do mean alot to me! **

**Enjoy!**Paul's pov

* * *

Paul spent Sunday walking on air. He was thrilled that Bella had accepted what he was, and he was still laughing about her leprechaun comment, and after he told the rest of the pack so were they. He still couldn't quite believe how well Bella had taken the news. He had been expecting running and screaming, but she had taken it so well.

Paul had patrol on Sunday so he wouldn't be able to see Bella until Monday morning when he had arranged to take Bella to school. He was a bit annoyed about this but he knew that none of the others had been allowed to skip patrol when they had first imprinted so neither was he.

Paul couldn't help but worry though about the fact that Bella went to school with the Cullen's. Or the fact that she found Edward creepy. What had he done to make her think that? He also didn't like that Bella sat next to him in biology, he hated that one of them was anywhere near her. He knew though that he couldn't make her stay away from them. As long as Bella didn't get too close to them it would all be fine. He hoped.

Sunday passed without incident, the scent of the unknown vampires was caught again but this time it was a couple of hours old. Paul was a bit disappointed and bored by this by the time the evening came, but he soon remembered his plans for tomorrow and perked up.

-x-

Monday morning couldn't come soon enough for Paul but he soon found himself driving his truck to Forks, in time to take Bella to school. It didn't really matter if he was late for his own lessons, he was barely ever there anyway. A fact that Sam was less than pleased about but Paul really hated the place. It was too enclosed and not enough action. He was clever and did well when he did go in he just couldn't bear being there. Before he phased he used to get in a lot of fights there, but now he had to be careful, so it was a constant fight not to phase.

This morning though he was actually excited about school, even if it wasn't his own! He had also arranged to pick Bella up as well, and maybe even meet her dad. Paul was a bit nervous about that, he didn't have the best reputation around. If fact Paul even thought that he might have been cautioned by Bella's dad before. What if her dad didn't want him seeing his daughter? Would Bella listen?

Paul pulled up outside Bella's house and walked up to Bella's door, only to have it flung open before he could reach it. Bella was stood in the doorway bag on her shoulder smiling gently at Paul. He couldn't resist anymore he rushed up to her and took her into his arms. Paul quickly pressed his lips to Bella's. This was where he wanted to be forever. Paul deepened the kiss not caring that it was cold outside and that Bella might be late for school.

Bella pulled away, grinning and rested her forehead on his.

"Well good morning to you too." Paul chuckled.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Bella blushed and turned to shut the door.

"Yep, just let me lock up." Paul grabbed Bella's hand, and didn't let go of it the entire way to school.

They arrived entirely too soon for Paul's liking, and he stubbornly held onto her hand, refusing to let her go, while she laughed at the face he was making.

"What a cute little face Paul." Bella said smushing his face. Paul grumbled and got out of the truck walking round to Bella's side of the truck, where she had also gotten out, not quite oblivious to the stares they were getting. Mainly from Jessica and Lauren. He hoped they wouldn't give Bella any trouble again.

"Not my fault if I don't want you to leave. Sam's making me go to school for at least three periods today and everything. Says if I don't he'll put me on patrol all weekend." Paul's pout got even bigger, and Bella laughed even harder.

"Aw, diddums. Is that mean Sam making Paul go to school?" Bella said in a baby voice while Paul nodded mournfully, wrapping his arms around Bella, when suddenly a sickly sweet scent reached him. His eyes darted around looking for the cause until he found it. The Cullen's were walking past, their heads turned toward Bella and Paul. Paul nodded his head curtly, Sam would kill him if he was rude. Most of them gave some form of greeting back, except for the ginger one. Paul recognised him as the one Bella found creepy. He was staring daggers at Paul.

Paul growled softly, startling Bella. She looked to where he was looking and frowned snuggling into Paul side, his arms tightening around her protectively.

Alice too had heard Paul's growl, and followed his gaze to see Edward's glare. Paul watched as she slapped his arm and hissed something. They had a small whispered argument before Edward stormed off. The blond one, Paul thought his name was Jasper, wrapped his arm around Alice, as she turned to look at Bella again, offering her a timid smile before approaching them slowly, the rest following her.

"Bella. Paul." Alice greeted them cautiously, as Paul began to growl again.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Paul was glaring at Alice, he didn't want her anywhere near Bella, but he had to remember that Bella had said that Alice had been nice to her._ That could have been a trap though. _Paul thought suspiciously.

"We need a meeting. You, Sam, Bella, me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. You can bring more of your pack if you want but it has to be soon." She stared steadily at Paul, as if daring him to deny her.

"It involves Bella, and Edward." She added. At that Paul's decision was made.

"Where?" Alice smiled in relief, as the rest of the Cullen's exchanged glances.

"Bella's house. It's the safest place. 5:30." Paul nodded his agreement and Alice smiled gratefully before leading her family away. Paul watched as the largest one turned and waved at Bella.

"See you at lunch Belly!" Paul frowned down at Bella, curiosity written all over his face.

"Belly?" Bella blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, he's taken to calling me that. I like him though. Vampire or not." Paul was still frowning, he didn't like the idea of Bella spending time with them, but what did they want to meet with Sam about?

"Well, just stay away from Edward for me. I wonder what they need a meeting for." Bella shrugged, noticing that everyone was starting to head inside.

"Well we'll find out tonight I guess. I'd better go in now though if I don't want to be late, and you need to leave too if you're going to school." At this Paul's pout returned.

"I don't need to be on time, Sam never said which three lessons I had to be in. And I have to go see him now to tell him about the meeting." Bella laughed.

"Well you may not need to be on time but I do. I'll see you later. You'd better be on time to pick me up!" Paul smiled.

"I'd never be late for you baby." Bella quirked an eyebrow.

"Baby, huh? I kinda like it." Paul smiled.

"Good. I'll see you later." Paul gave Bella a quick kiss before leaping into his truck waving through his rear view mirror at Bella as he left for Sam's.

-x-

"Well did they not say anything about what they wanted a meeting for? And why won't the coven leaders be there?" Paul shook his head in exasperation, they had already been over this, it was now 10 o'clock it had been an hour since he had told Sam, and they were just going over the same questions again and again.

"I don't know Sam, I've already told you exactly what she said to me." Sam's frown deepened.

"I don't like this Paul, were taking Jared. And Embry can stay in the forest just in case." Paul stood up.

"I don't like it much either Sam, but I don't see that we have much of a choice. Now I have to get to school if I have to do three periods." Sam stood up and looked at Paul sternly.

"Three periods Paul. I don't care which ones they are as long as you there, we're supposed to set an example." Paul huffed and nodded.

Three periods couldn't be that bad.


	11. 11 School

**Hi, I was a bit quicker this time!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I'm not so good at replying to them or anything, I'm too blooming shy! It took me so long to actually post something on here! But thank you, they do keep me going, so thank you!**

Paul's pov

Paul walked into the reception of the school to sign in and was already annoyed. He did not see the point in being here. It wasn't as if he was ever going to leave La Push, he would end up working for Sam's building company so what was the point in him being here? And he was just in time for English, with Mr Robertson. Who hated him. Joyful. At least he was with Embry in that lesson.

He walked into the classroom and flopped down in the chair next to Embry with a huff, earning a glare from Mr Robertson, but Paul just glared right back. After all the fights he'd had at school before he phased, even the teachers were scared of him. Paul was generally left alone now, and now that Embry and Jared were hanging around with him so were they. Paul actually thought that fighting at school might have been what Bella's dad had cautioned him for. Or drunk and disorderly. He wasn't too sure.

Paul leaned over and told Embry what had happened this morning and that he was going to be spending the evening in woods.

"Are you kidding me! I spend enough time in the woods as it is without having to spend the night in there! I wonder what they even want." Paul scowled and shrugged.

"I dunno but I don't like it." Embry chuckled.

"I don't suppose you would. I can't believe Sam actually managed to get you into school without too much of a fight!" Paul huffed in irritation.

"Yeah well I'm seeing Bella this weekend, there is no way I want to be put on patrol weekend." Embry laughed, receiving yet another glare from the teacher in return. He then began to make his way towards them, as the rest of the class had started the work and they hadn't even looked at it.

"Good to see you back Paul. Are you planning on doing any work today? Or are you just going to muck around all lesson as usual?" Paul leaned back in his chair cockily.

"Well sir, I'm going to go for the second option if you don't mind. I don't really feel like working much today." Paul smirked up at him as he scowled.

"Yes well you never do. And what about you Mr Call, planning on working today or are you joining Mr Lahote in his idiocy?" At this Paul scowled and clenched his fist, while Embry chuckled.

"I think I'm going to join Paul in his idiocy thanks." Paul smirked as Mr Robertson stalked off in annoyance.

The rest of the lesson passed in boredom for Paul. He was still waiting for a text from Bella and he was starting to worry. By the time Chemistry came Paul was starting to get the jitters. Why hadn't she text? She had promised she would.

Normally chemistry was the one lesson Paul actually enjoyed as both Jared and Embry were in his class and normally, they just mixed together all the chemicals and hoped for the best, which didn't usually turn out too well for him. Jared was once banned for two months, for melting through the glass beaker, and causing the acid to go everywhere and burn a hole in the desk!

Unfortunately though today wasn't a practical, which Embry in particular was disappointed about. Paul decided he could wait anymore to talk to Bella and got his phone out.

**Hey Bella, **

**Hows school been?**

**Anyone giving you any bother? **

**What lesson are you in? **

**Paul x**

Bella's reply came about twenty minutes later by which time Embry and Jared were practically having to hold Paul in his seat to stop him leaving. He dove on his phone and read her reply quickly.

**Sorry, it's alright, **

**Jessica and Lauren are being bitches but nothing I can't handle, **

**And Emmett and Rose had words with them so should be ok. **

**I'm in Trig at the moment, **

**What about you, you doing ok?**

**Bella x **

Paul felt relief flood though him. She was ok, he was just being silly and worrying too much. He put it down to the imprint. He quickly text her back.

**Chemistry, and yeah I'm surviving. **

**I reckon you can take them! **

**Can't wait to see you this evening, **

**We're all just wondering what the Cullen's want, **

**Paul x**

When Bella text back to tell him she was going to lunch Paul was worried. She would be sitting with the leeches. He supposed they wouldn't do anything in front of everyone, but that didn't make him feel much better.

By the time lunch came Paul was desperate to get out of school so he text Sam in the hope that he would let him go home early, in preparation for the meeting. Paul wasn't really hopeful but it was worth a try, he had done two periods, surely that was enough.

While Paul was waiting for Sam's reply to boys he used to be friends with before he phased came over to him, Jared and Embry.

"Long time no see Paul." Paul looked up to them and scowled. Did they not get the picture, he didn't want to talk to them anymore. He decided blatant rudeness was the way to get rid of them.

"Yeah, maybe we could go longer next time Josh." The boy Josh scowled while Embry snickered. Embry loved it when Paul got into fights, it made the day so much more interesting. At this though the second boy joined in.

"Come on Paul, you used to be cool, now you're hanging around with these losers all the time." Paul could feel himself getting angry, but tried to keep himself calm. Sam would kill him if he phased in school, he would be on patrol for the rest of his life.

"Just piss off Tom, I'm not interested." Paul was starting to shake and he knew that Jared and Embry had noticed. This was one of the reasons he hated school. Tom and Josh both stood up scowling.

"Well when you get bored of being lapdog for that Sam dude, you know where to find us. Dunno if we'll want you back though, after all, your parents didn't why would we?" Paul stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. He was lucky he didn't go through it. He hated it when someone bought up his parents. His mum had left when he was four, leaving him with a dad who hated the sight of him. Billy Black had practically raised Paul as his own, and then when Paul was 17 his dad had left too, leaving him on his own. Six months later he phased.

Jared and Embry stood up after Paul their hands on his shoulders just in case.

"Why don't you take my advice and leave, now, before I get really pissed off. You two have seen what I can do in a fight. You really want to be on the end of that?" The two of them exchanged looks and walked off.

Paul threw himself back in the chair. What the hell was their problem? To make things worse Paul's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Bella. Normally he would be pleased but what the message said worried him.

**Paul, **

**Edward's being really creepy, he's freaking me out, **

**He keeps sending me notes saying things like, **

"**You'll give in eventually Bella, we'd be so good together, **

**You know you want this too,**

**Just dump the mutt and be with me, or better yet let me deal with the dog. ;)"**

**He's really creeping me out Paul, **

**I'm going to text Alice, she told me to text her if he did this. **

**Bella x **

Paul was out of his seat immediately and on the phone to Sam, anger and worry flowing through him, Jared and Embry, who had been reading over his shoulder followed him outside.

"Sam, I'm leaving school, the leech is being a creep to Bella, he's scaring her, I don't care if you give me patrols all weekend I'm going." Luckily for Paul, Sam agreed.

"Alright go, Embry just text me telling me you nearly got in a fight, so I was about to text you to tell you to go home anyway. Keep me informed of what's going on when you get there."

"Alright." Paul shut his phone and threw his truck keys at Jared.

"You drive, I need to text Bella." Jared jumped in the truck and started the engine immediately while Paul text Bella.

**Bella, **

**I'm on my way, I won't come in, I know that would embarrass you, **

**I'll be in the woods, will you come see me? **

**Paul x **

Bella's reply was instant;

**Yes, Alice is here now too, she said she'll come too. **

**Bella x **

Paul was glad Alice was with Bella, she seemed to like her, and it would be someone to keep Edward under control.

* * *

**The chemistry accident did actually happen to a friend, it was so funny!**

** I was thinking about having someone beta this, so if anyones interested, let me know :)**


	12. 12 Bella

**Hi. First of all, I am so sorry for how long this has taken, but it has not been a good start to the year for me, but hopefully the next update will be sooner.  
Thank you to ButtonEaters and kouga's older woman for offering to be my betas, i didn't get back to you this time as i just wanted to get a chapter out but next time i definately will, if you still interested?  
Ok, this chapter is not as good as i would have liked but I was really stuck! So i hope you all like it even if I don't!  
As always thank you to everyone who reviews, they really do mean alot to me.  
Enough of my rambling! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Paul's pov

As soon as they arrived at Bella's school Paul was out of the truck and into the woods, his phone in his hand.

**I'm here, **

**Paul x**

About five minutes later, Paul saw them crossing the school to them. As soon as she saw him Bella began to run. Paul swept her up into his arms and hugged her tightly, while Alice greeted Embry and Jared.

Gently releasing Bella, Paul looked at her and asked,

"What happened baby?" Bella shivered and exchanged a glance with Alice, before beginning to explain.

"Well he just spent all of lunch glaring at me and then in biology he just started sending me really creepy notes. Then when he saw me texting you and Alice he got really angry, and Alice came to get me at the end of the lesson and he started saying all this crap about how I didn't belong with you and that I would be better off with him." Bella explained to Paul. Alice then joined in.

"We had told him to stop being such an idiot, but he just doesn't seem to care anymore. That's why we called the meeting tonight. We have a few, well," Alice paused and frowned as though deciding what to tell them now and what to tell them later. "Well other things, which we need to talk to you about tonight." Alice continued. Paul nodded at Alice and turned back to look at Bella.

"Do you want to go back to school or do you want to go home?" Bella frowned thinking to herself and then looked to Paul.

"Do you mind if we just go home I really font want to have to even look at him again today." Bella answered softly. Paul nodded and threw his arm around Bella's shoulder, he was glad she didn't want to stay, he would have gone crazy thinking about what was going on. He began to lead Bella away, but stopped and turned towards Alice.

"You'll be over after school?" Paul asked Alice. She nodded and answered,

"Yes. I should warn you that it will be all of us- me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle." Paul nodded in understanding and started to lead Bella away again.

-x-

Paul got out of the truck and walked around to Bella's side, helping her out. As he walked up the driveway holding her hand, he could smell something wrong. Something that didn't belong there. The smell of bleach. A smell so sickly it burned. Vampire. He pulled Bella into the house, looking around cautiously. As he walked into the kitchen he froze. Something was definitely wrong. Noticing the tension in Pauls body Bella looked up at him.

"Paul what-" Paul cut her off, shushing her gently. He let go of Bella's hand and started up the stairs turning back to look at her again.

"Stay here." Paul waited until she nodded before heading back up the stairs, towards Bella's room, the smell of bleach becoming stronger all the time. Paul placed his hand on the doorknob not quite knowing what to expect. He opened the door and peered into the room carefully. The smell was so strong now it nearly made him sick. As he breathed in the scent Paul suddenly realised. This was the smell of the nomad the pack had been after. As he took this in he noticed the window, wide open and the curtains drifting in the breeze. Paul turned and ran down the stairs back to Bella.

"Bella do you normally leave your window open?" Bella frowned and shook her head in response.

"No why?" Paul didn't answer he just asked another question.

"You've got Alice's phone number right?" He asked Bella. She nodded and began to question why again but he cut her off.

"Give me your phone." Bella frowned and reached into her pocket handing him the phone.

"Paul, what's going on?" Bella asked, confusion written all over her face. Paul didn't answer or say another word until Alice picked up.

"Hello? Bella?" Alice's tinkling voice sounded through the phone and Paul sighed in relief.

"Alice, its Paul. I need you to come to Bella's now, I can smell vampire in Bella's room. It's the scent of a nomad we've been tracking. I thought you might know them." Paul explained the situation to Alice watching as the shock showed on Bella's face, and listening as Alice gasped in surprise before responding.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes. I'll let the others know we're having the meeting early. This could be connected to what we have to tell you. Call Sam, tell him to meet us there too." Before Paul even had a chance to respond Alice had rung off and Bella was asking him questions.

"A vampire's been in my room?" Bella asked, her eyes still wide with shock. Paul nodded slowly keeping his eyes on Bella's face before typing Sam's number into the phone.

"Hello." Sam's gruff voice answered. Paul quickly explained the situation to Sam, still looking at Bella, whose face was now showing fear. As Paul gently placed the phone on the table, he knelt on the floor in front of Bella.

"Paul why would there be a vampire in my room?" she asked him nervously, the fear showing in her voice. He frowned as he answered,

"I don't know sweetie." Paul wished he had a better answer to give but before he could continue someone else interrupted him.

"I think I might know the answer to that question." Both Bella and Paul's head shot up and looked towards the doorway, where the Cullen's now stood. Alice continued speaking.

"We might want to wait until Sam gets here though, I don't think either of you are going to like what I have to say."


	13. 13 Meeting

_Hi, well heres the next update! Sorry its been a while but I struggled with it a bit so its a bit short! Thank you to kouga's older woman for betaing this for me :) thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited, it means alot :)_  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

Paul's pov

As soon as Sam arrived, Paul looked to Alice, waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Ok, you guys know that certain vampires have special gifts." At Sam's nod she continued. "Well I can see the future. My visions are usually very accurate but they are subjective, if someone changes their mind, their entire course changes and so does my vision. Recently the visions I've been having of Edward have been a little worrying, until yesterday, when they stopped all together. This means that Edward is either running on instinct or more likely has found a way to avoid my visions. He's a mind reader, so he knows exactly how they work." Paul's grip on Bella's hand tightened as Alice spoke, he knew this couldn't lead anywhere good. Here though, Alice stopped talking and Jasper took over.

"Edward has become very," Jasper paused and Paul could see him choosing his words carefully. "Taken, with Bella. I'm an empath and whenever someone mentioned Bella, his emotions went haywire. He wants her. He thinks that because she's his singer, that means she belongs to him and is his mate not yours." Jasper was speaking directly to Paul now, who had been getting more and more angry throughout Jaspers speech. He took a breath to calm himself. He knew he couldn't phase with Bella so close.

Seeing Paul calm down, Alice continued.

"In the last vision I had of Edward, he was with two nomads. We think that they might be the ones that you smelled in La Push and the one who's been in Bella's bedroom. We think he might be planning something."

At this Paul couldn't take it anymore and he knew he had to get away from Bella before he phased and hurt her.

Paul jumped up and ran for the door, exploding as soon as he felt the cool night air. He continued running into the forest until he felt Sam shift.

"Paul stop!" Paul's feet skidded into the ground bringing him to a halt. He couldn't ignore an alpha order.

"Paul it's going to be alright. We're not going to let those bloodsuckers get anywhere near Bella." Paul whined softly. He just wasn't sure, how could you fight a mind reader? Sam however picked up on these thoughts.

"Paul, by the sound of it, we've got someone on our side who sees the future! How do you fight that! And he's outnumbered, there's no way he's going to get to Bella." Paul nodded slightly, by the sound of what Alice had said Edward would have problems getting past her. A thought entered his head then though.

"Sam, we'd better stay on good terms with them. With their abilities who knows how a fight would turn out. And have you got any clothes I can borrow?"

-x-

When Paul re-entered the house, Bella jumped up out of her seat and hurried over to him. She reached up and stroked his face softly.

"You ok?" Paul smiled and kissed Bella softly for a moment, relaxing a little now that he was near her again.

"Yeah, sorry freaked out a little." Paul took Bella's hand and led her back over to the sofa. He needed to know what would happen now. Where would they go from here, now that even his own family were viewing Edward as a threat?

Sam now took control of the situation.

"Right, from now on someone is always with Bella. She is not to be left alone." Sam glanced at Paul and added, "I take it that most of the time it will be Paul but you have to go to school too." Paul's face fell but at this Alice joined in.

"Well at school ,we'll be there to keep an eye on things so you don't have to worry about her then." Sam nodded in agreement and continued,

"In addition to that we're going to start patrolling more often and a wider area, we also have to keep an eye on Jake, I think he's quite close to phasing, and even Quil's starting to look close." Sam paused, a worried look on his face, he was beginning to worry how many more were going to phase.

"Well, we can do some patrols to take some of the pressure off you. Let's face it, you need to sleep, we don't." Jasper chipped in while Sam was thinking. Sam nodded his agreement, he could see the sense in that, and he was beginning to trust the Cullen's.

"That sounds sensible. We'll have to work out times." Jasper nodded and they began to plan in earnest.


	14. The forest

_Hello! Sorry it's been literally months, my internet had a complete fail and life just completely got in the way! But new modem should sort it and things are calm now so the updates can begin with a bit of luck! thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited or any of that it really does make my day when i see that :) _

_This chapter has a different point of view that i hope you like so, enjoy! _

* * *

Epov

A couple stood in the middle of the forest as if waiting for someone, or something. A flash of orange between the trees alerted them to his presence. They turned and waited for him to get closer. When he reached them he stopped and looked at them before speaking.

"You came." A woman with flame coloured hair smirked, and glanced at her partner before replying.

"Of course we did, any chance to antagonise a human." Her partner, a blonde haired man smiled with the woman and threw his arm around her, before turning to the copper haired man again, his face thoughtful.

"So then Edward, we need a plan. Why are you even after this girl anyway?" the blonde man asked. Edward smiled darkly, considering his reply.

"She's supposed to be mine. She belongs to me! But she's gone off with a werewolf, which I won't allow to happen. You two aren't to hurt her. Not too much at least. Just get her, and bring her to me. Then I'll show her who she belongs to." Edward spat out, his thoughts lost in the revenge he would take upon Bella. He knew that it would hurt Paul too, which would make it even better. He knew that the dog would chase her, but really that was half the fun. Not only would he be getting what was coming to him, but he knew it would cause unbearable pain to the one who took what belonged to him. He pulled himself out of his thoughts, to outline the plan.

"James, I just need you and Victoria to get her for me. My family already suspect me so it's up to you to find her when she's alone and then take her. I can't do it, they'll do everything to keep her away from me." Anger coursed through Edward, how dare they take what's his away from him. He knew he had outgrown his family, but for now he could pretend to be the dutiful son. After all they did provide him with his money.

"So that's our only rules? Get the girl, don't hurt her too much?" Victoria needed clarification. After all Edward had offered a huge amount of money for their services and she didn't want any of that taken away because they hadn't followed the rules properly. Edward shrugged carefully.

"Pretty much. I don't care how you do it as long as you give me enough time to get away without being followed too closely. You can rough her up a bit just don't bite her or kill her. After all, she does need to be taught about the consequences of her actions." Edward really didn't care how they treated her while she was in their care as long as she was in a reasonably good condition when he got her.

James grinned happily. Edward knew that James liked to play with his food before he ate, and he knew that this would be true here too. James would teach Bella a lesson. Although that would just be playtime compared to what Edward would do to her when he got his hand on her. He knew that he would be teaching Bella who she really belonged to, Edward was still outraged that she had run to the mutt when she could have had him. Victoria interrupted Edward's thoughts though before he could get lost in them too much.

"Time limit?" She questioned. Edward cocked his head and thought for a moment. How long could he wait for Bella? On the plus side it would mean everyone would think he had given up, but then she would be in the clutches of the mutt for longer. But he was immortal, he could be patient.

"One month. I want her within a month. Any later than that and I'm getting her and you don't get paid. And James doesn't get to have his fun with her. And I know how he's looking forward to that." Edward knew that while Victoria was doing it for the money, James was doing it purely to torture a human.

"One month." James agreed nodding. He loved a hunt and loved to torture humans.

At this Edward turned and began to walk away from them melting back into the forest, turning and calling over his shoulder as he did so;

"Don't disappoint me."


End file.
